It's Better As A Boy
by unscenced
Summary: Clary has always been a fighter on the inside, but she grows up in a world where, girls are only there to look pretty, but when her brother can't make it to go and stay with a group of shadowhunters, maybe it's her shot to finally be who she wants to be.
1. Prologue

**_Okay so here is just a snippet of what's to come, future chapters will be longer, Merry Christmas! X_**

**_Have a good one,_**

**_Unscenced x_**

**Prologue**

_It's time; time to return. I'm writing this now just in case things don't go to plan. There is so much I left behind when I came here, so much that I now have to face. I don't know how people will receive me. I know that it will at least come as a shock. I know there will be some people that won't care for my return and some I was unsure. I have to do it though; I am the only one who can stop him now, the monster that I created. My name is Clarissa Morgenstern and this is my story._

My brother Jonathan left to go demon hunting with his friends. When I was a kid, I used to beg him to let me come along, but I was never allowed. 'We were too much of an influential family', that's what my father says, the famous Morgensterns, and had to keep up appearances. Girls weren't made for fighting, girls were made for looking pretty and keeping quiet.

Plus Jonathan said I'd just be an embarrassment and get myself killed. I always wanted to go; enjoy the thrill of being a warrior and saving the world. Instead, I get to look pretty in a dress and shop all day. It may be Isabelle's dream life, but it sure as hell wasn't mine.

Isabelle was my best friend. Her parents didn't live in Alicante, but she was sent to us to learn etiquette as my mother and hers were old friends. I never met any of her family but, as she says, apparently they're 'Simply ghastly!'

I know, however, despite what she says she misses them every day, but some of the things she tells me! She has three brothers, three! I can barely stand living with one! She doesn't talk about the oldest much, Alec, I think his name is. I got the impression he was quiet most of the time and got on with his own thing but when the time called for it still drove her barmy. The youngest however, I think she has a soft spot for; she mostly talks of him fondly and clearly gets on with him much better- Max his name is.

The third brother, the middle boy, she has many names for him; pig, asshole, man whore, 'lad', golden boy and just occasionally Jace. Clearly he lives to wind her up, and a day doesn't go by where I don't hear about it.

He's got to be better than Jon though, we never got along. To be honest I don't get along with any of my family. Soon though he's going off with a group of guys to try and cut down the sudden increase of demon activity. It'll be an entire month without his company. That alone is enough to make me smile. Then it's just my parents I have to put up with.

As far as their concerned I'm a disappointment. They would kill to have someone like Izzy as a daughter. A model citizen that other girls could look up to; someone who enjoyed wearing pretty dresses and could keep their mouth shut rather than having opinions on things that apparently 'had nothing to do with them'.

My mum is the lesser of two evils. She just wants me to be like her, like the things that she likes. The problem is that I can't. I think there's too much of my father in me to stay quiet and obedient. Clearly I was born the wrong gender. If she does have any opinions on things, she's very good at keeping them to herself, I've thought on many occasions that she might be scared of dad, or perhaps she just doesn't want her 'perfect' life to change?

My dad and I did not get on. We did not get on at all. Probably because we're both as stubborn as hell but fight for opposing sides as it were.

I couldn't wait to get out of this house, I just didn't realise my chance would come as soon as it did.

**_Edit (14.02.2013): Okay so this is a little weird coming back and adding an AN years on from writing this. I'm just sorting through my old chapters and improving them. The main thing that you'll need to read here is the first paragraph. That is actually brand new. If you're a new reader, don't worry!_**

**_Edit 2 (16.07.2013): And so the maintenance on my story has begun. This wasn't my first story or my newest but this one is my baby and when I FINALLY finish it, I want it to be damn good. There'll be extra chapters added but mostly I'm going to really renovate the existing chapters, starting with this one._**


	2. Getting Started

_Hey so this is a lot longer than the last chapter which is good, sorry it's been a while but I went to Paris for the last part of my Christmas holiday so I was unable to update. I am going to update this story with a new chapter every Tuesday to the best of my ability but I already had this chapter pre written so I thought I'd give it to you. However this means that there may not be a chapter on Tuesday because you have this one. It depends if I have time to write one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and please review to tell me what you think; this is my new story so I need plenty of feedback. Thank you for coming back after just that little snippet,_

_Unscenced x_

"Clarissa!" My Brother shouted down the stairs at me. "Get up here now!" I pulled myself up off my bed and walked to his room. There was no point in fighting it anymore. The complete control he had over my life was impossible to escape and impossible to change. He was a boy, I was a girl, and therefore he had more power. It was just the way it was. I rounded the corner into his room. It was plain. He always got irritated that my room showed who I was. I had artwork scattered on the surfaces and pinned to the wall. I had worn clothes strewn over the end of my bed and folded on my chair. Pictures of my family and friends pinned to the wardrobe, and the bed remained unmade. Jonathon's room was the mirror of a perfect heir. Smart, simple, with purpose. It was for sleeping in, hence the neatly made bed, and for working in, hence the precisely, and efficiently organised desk. The rest of his room was immaculate with not a thing out of place.

"What d'you want Jon?" I asked raising my eyebrows and folding my arms across my body.

"For my sister to learn some respect would be nice, I also need you to cover for me." Typical Jonathan that was. Insult me and the demand a favour. "I'm supposed to be going off with those losers to cut down demon activity, but I have way more important things to be doing. I don't need to associate myself with those kinds of people. However, father wishes for me to go and you know there's no chance of me staying here. He's made up his mind about this, he'll never change it." Jon moved from his desk to sit next to me on the bed. "I'm going away for a month and this 'mission' covers up that so father won't be suspicious, but I need you to call the leader of this, group, thing, I'm not quite sure what to call it. I can't remember his name, Allie, or Alex or something, anyway, I need you to give him a call and feed him some lie about where I am. Oh, but one that won't cause him to get in touch with father, that won't end well." He got up from the bed and went to the far corner where his holdall was. "I'm going to say goodbye now, make sure you get on it quickly." He flung the strap over his shoulder and sauntered passed me to the door. "Later sis'." Then he was gone with a slam of his door. I dropped back on to the bedspread with a humph. Great, another task Jon left me with. Oh and did I mention, if father find out, Jon would get some firm words for running off. I would get the big, 'you're such a disappointment' speech and the worst of the punishment just for covering it up. I wouldn't squeal though. Life was better with Jon not quite hating me.

**-LINE-**

"Mum! Izzy! Where are you?" It was 7.00am and Jon had left exactly 9 and a half hour previously. I hadn't called Allie, or Alex or whatever because I figured, if Jon wasn't going to take the opportunity to get away, maybe I would. Behind everybody's back of course. God can you imagine my parents reaction if I asked them that? They'd flip out, although I must say, it could be quite amusing.

"In the drawing room sweetheart." My mother called out to me. I knew Izzy would be with her. My mother said she was just taking her responsibility to teach Iz etiquette seriously, but that was just the cover up for the real truth; my mother wanted a daughter just like Izzy. Someone that conformed to the Clave's idea of a perfect woman, someone who liked nothing more than to shop, dress up pretty and be shown off too all her husband's friends. Someone, completely not like me. But I was who they got, so they had to make do.

"Hey mom, there's this-"My mother interrupted my speech and walked up to me.

"Stand up straight, do not slump. You are a Morgenstern, begin to look like one. My mother bagged whilst straightening my back. "And how many times have I insisted that you do not call me that indecent name. I am your mother, and that is how you shall address me. Now darling, what is it that you required me for?"

"Well," I began then catching the look in her eye I changed my tone, putting on my 'when important people are around' voice and pronouncing my words properly. "I was speculating, I thought I required a small period spent away from home, therefore I was wondering if I could possible attend this summer camp. It is only for girls and it helps to educate young women in some of the main requirements that women in our society need to comprehend." I crossed my fingers behind my back hoping I could go.

"I shouldn't see why not. It is good that you are finally showing some interest in your future, you are the gem, the princess of the Morgenstern family. You may not be the heir, but you are still of utmost importance. Well the Isabelle, I think that is quite satisfactory for today. Why don't you assist Clarissa in deciding what it is she would wish for the maid to pack and I will see you at dinner." Izzy curtsied politely and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs Morgenstern." Her voice was very high pitched when she talked to my mother. All sweet, innocent and girly. It made me want to hurl. I missed the crude, vulgar Izzy who first came here. She did get to come out on special occasions though, but only for me. She took a hold of my hand and gently tugged me out of the door and across the hall to my room.

"Summer camp eh?" She raised her eyebrows and turned to face me. "Sounds kinda fun I guess. Better if there were some boys though, that could be lotsa fun if you know what I mean." She giggled and threw her arm around my shoulders. I'm gonna miss you here though. It aint gonna be the same." I smiled and squeezed Izzy's waist. It wasn't going to be the same. I was really going to miss my best friend.

**-LINE-**

Father and mother were out attending some important social gathering, and I told them I would be gone when they returned. I tried to force my long curly red hair underneath the blond wig I had purchased. I really didn't want to have to cut it off. Also there was the problem that other parts of my body didn't look that masculine. I had never had that big of a chest so it wasn't that difficult to take care of. I wrapped a long bandage around my torso effectively making me look completely flat chested. I had to sneak some of Jonathon's clothes as well, but they were all massively big on me, so I sort of drowned in them. I guess now I could pass as a boy, as long as there's no one there who has met Jon before, I'm safe. A car came for me around nine. I didn't know what make it was or what model. I know very little about cars but it was black and had tinted windows to an extreme that all I could see was my own reflection. I drove me along the deserted back roads to a broken down old shack at which point the driver, who had only spoken to confirm my identity, told me to get out. I obeyed and came face to face with a small group of people. I guess then, this is it, no going back.

"Hey, I'm Jonathan."

_P.S Thank you to BadAssChick01, swiftplaymusepatrol, Neoleyjean, xxblackisthebestxx and Bookninja15 who have already reviewed this story despite the fact there was so little. Please follow their example, it's what keeps me writing… x_


	3. Making Aquaintances

_Okay, I know I said I didn't know whether I'd update before Tuesday, Well here's Tuesday's update, and it came a little early. Please enjoy and review. I put a lot of effort into the last chapter and only got one review, (From BadAssChick01, Thank you for that,) and I was kinda hoping if I gave you an early update I might get a few more this time. Okay so enjoy, and I will see you next Tuesday with your next update,_

_Unscenced x_

The group continued to stare with their mouths gaping at me, making me feel nervous. Would I pass for a boy? Or was my gender way too obvious?

"Ummm… No offence, but how old are you? I would have thought the son of Valentine Morgenstern would be taller." The tallest of them said. He had inky black hair and piercing blue eyes. In fact he looked a lot like Isabelle. I guess this was her famous 'idiot' of a brother. Next in line was a slightly shorter boy with the same inky black hair but pale white skin and light brown eyes. He was smiling softly with his eyebrows raised sceptically. Following from that was a slightly Asian looking boy with brilliant blue hair and who clearly had a great liking for body glitter. He was grinning at me with a clear twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, and more masculine, you look like a twelve year old girl." He last in line chuckled. He smirked at her with a very clear message. Everything about him screamed mischief, although I couldn't deny, he was beautiful. He had a perfectly sculptured face which bore golden curls and matching equally golden eyes. His face was one I would crave to draw, but no matter how I tried, I doubt I could capture the pure and concentrated arrogance that was radiating off of him.

"That's Jace." Isabelle's brother said. "Jace Herondale, and don't worry, you'll get used to him. That's Magnus Bane," he said pointing at the man with blue hair. "He's our warlock, and this is my cousin Sebastian Verlac and I'm Alec-"

"Lightwood." I finished for him. "Yeah, I know your sister. My mom is in charge or 'training her in the ways of a modern woman'." I said layering my words with thick sarcasm.

"Ha! What a load of garbage!" Jace started. "How much training can it take? Look pretty, get married, spend their entire husband's savings, have kids and whine… a lot. Did I miss anything? I think I pretty much covered it all? Girls bore me; they're only good for one thing if you know what I mean." Jace added wiggling his index finger suggestively.

"Oh? I challenged him. "And I suppose you've had lots of educated _conversations_ with girls? When was the last time you talked to one as your equal?"

"Girls are usually too busy doing something else for them to use their mouths for talking, but when they do talk it's always about how hot I am, and how they'd do anything I wanted them too." I groaned at the smug, righteous expression on his face.

"You're impossible." I said giving up completely and reaching into the back of the car to receive my bag. "Have you ever considered, there's more to women, than what the slut's you talk to have to say?"

"Why does it even matter to you anyway?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow. "Why's it so important?"

"I-" I guess I wasn't really sounding like a guy at this point. "I guess I just have a very opinionated sister. She'd kill you if you said those things to her." He threw his head back in laughter.

"She could try! No _girl_ could beat me! No _boy_ could beat me!"

"Wow… You are really arrogant." I said in response. Alec cut into the conversation at this point.

"Yeah, like I said, you'll get used to it. And welcome to the gang Jonathan, I think you'll fit in well here."

_P.S Just so you're sure, in this story, Sebastian, is just Sebastian no one evil, and I know he's Aline's cousin not Alec's, but I think in this story, I'm going to make Aline his sister._


	4. First Fight Equals Disaster

Our first hunt was in the morning and saying I was nervous was an understatement. I had never been on a hunt before, my childish wrestling matches with Jonathan, was all the training I'd had and even then he'd always one. I didn't know how badly I was going to do, but I should have been more grateful. I was finally doing the thing I'd always wanted to do. This thought finally provided the opportunity to get some sleep. It wasn't all bad.

**-LINE-**

It felt like much too soon when Alec's voice diverged throughout the room, alerting us that it was time to wake.

"Uggh!" A groan came from somewhere else in the room. "I miss beds! And being able to sleep in until 10! None of this 5am crap!"

"Yeah Seb but demon hunters can't always have that many luxuries." Jace chuckled at him, "next you'll be requesting to bring your hairdryer and straighteners." Everyone chuckled along at this remark.

"Hey! I said I miss my bed, I'm not a girl. I don't think they would be able to go anywhere without their straighteners and their make-up kit." It took a lot of will power not to jump down his neck I must say, I didn't realise everyone here was going to be so sexist.

"Don't you think that's a tad over the top, just a little bit sexist?" Jace turned around to face me as I spoke for the first time that morning.

"Yeah and? I dare you to go and attempt to find another guy, other than you, that isn't. Welcome to the 21st century Jon. And plus, you telling me that sister of yours, and Alec's, Izzy is it? Don't dutifully straighten their hair every morning? Every girl does, and then their hair looks terrible in the morning, then again, I'm always gone before they could realise that, if you know what I mean." If I could, I would have raised one of my eyebrows, instead I replied to the first part of the answer, even if it was supposed to be rhetorical.

"No actually." Jace looked shocked, not really expecting an answer. "I mean Izzy does, she's the image of the girls you describe, but even so, that doesn't make her a bad person, it's just who she is and as for Clary, that's my sister, I think her hair would break even the most powerful hair straigtener. Her idea of bed hair is and afro, it's insane."

"Your family is weird. Is she hot?"

"Jace!" Alec said astonished from the other side of the room.

"What? I asked you the same question when I found out you had sister."

"We were eight." Jace chuckled again a cocky smile gracing his features.

"Good times, good times. I must say was disappointed by your answer, 'err I dunno, err errm.' It was ridiculous, you sounded like you were one of those guys who get nervous talking to hot girls, just like all girls get nervous talking to me."

"Hah! You're not half egotistical are you? Oh and because I can get the words out, Alec's sister is hot, sorry Alec." Even being a girl I could appreciate that guys though Izzy was good looking. I think father was hoping one day Jon would take a fancy to her, but I doubted it, I doubted he even had a heart.

**-Line-**

The alley stank and it was filthy, but it was the only way into Idris that wasn't being watched. And Alec figured this could be the only way they were getting in. However after an hour, it was still a no show, not a single demon. The others had to lend me weapons and some gear as, much to their astonishment, I had none of my own. Right when we were about to give up, three demons rounded the corner. The smirked at the sight of us. Their teeth were nasty and rotten, and slime was emitting from their mouths. The rest of their bodies were much the same. They were a dull grey colour and had piercing, cat like yellow eyes with no pupil, so I had no idea where they were looking.

"Sssshadowhuntersssss!" The hissed in unison. "He sssssaid you would be here, he sssssssaid you would block our entrance this way. But wees came anywaysssss. Wees can gets passsst yousss!

"Who?" Jace shouted at them. "Who told you that?"

"Massssster!" The shouted, slime spraying out in front of them. One of the beasts ran at Jace, and the other at Alec, and both them and Sebastian shouted out foreign sounding names, their blades burst out of the hollow tubes they were previously holding. They looked like glass and seemed to faintly glow. They were beautiful. Jace and Sebastian went after one, leaving Magnus and Alec with the other two. Jace and Sebastian seemed to have the upper hand, and so did Magnus, but Alec seemed to be struggling. He was shoved into the wall with enough force to knock him out, leaving me for the demon to come after. He leaned over me, teeth bared and reached out.

"What are you waiting for? Name your blade! Run him through!" I heard Jace shout from behind me, still in combat with his demon. I had no idea how to 'name my blade' and I had a feeling this demon would very soon kill me, so I pulled out the only thing I knew without fail to use. My steel. As he was focussed on trying to devour my face, I reached behind his back to draw. I could see the rune behind my eyelids. Three circles overlapping, with a triangle linking them together. 'Burn' it said. I drew it onto its back and the demon screamed at the burning sensation as I drew it. But unlike with most runes, the burning didn't stop when the rune was complete but burnt slowly through his entire body leaving a charred skeleton in his place before disappearing back to his home dimension. I could see that Alec had come around with help from Magnus and everyone was now finished with their own demons.

"What the hell are you playing at? You could have got yourself o one of us killed!" Jace shouted with rage. "Why didn't you use your Seraph Blade?" I presumed that the Seraph Blade was the tube containing the glowing, glass like knife.

"I killed the damn thing didn't I?" I shouted in response getting up and wiping some of the slime off of my clothes." We just glared at each other until Alec announced that he had to go back to the shack to report back to the Clave and that we should come too.

**-LINE-**

"I can't stand him!" I heard Jace growl, frustrated through the shack door. "He's so annoying!" I hadn't gone into the shack with everyone upon our return, in fact I was starting to think, and maybe I should just go home.

"Jace, just go and apologise, He's right, he did kill it, even if he was a bit reckless. And plus, we have important business to be getting on with, I can't be side tracked by you two arguing!" I heard Jace grumble, but come outside anyway. I heard him approaching behind me on the grass bank where I was sitting. Then abruptly he sat next to me. I could see the whole of Idris from here, and it calmed me just watching it.

"It's beautiful." I mumbled more to myself than to him but he nodded in response anyway.

"Look about earlier, I over reacted a little and I'm s-" I cut in to save him from the embarrassment.

"No it's my fault. I just don't like announcing my weaknesses. To be honest, I've never really fought before." I turned to see Jace's reaction and he was clearly shocked.

"But, I thought that the Clave were sending the best young Shadowhunters?"

"They were, but, you know, Morgenstern, power and all that. Father wanted me to be stronger."

"Oh, Well, I'm not really sure what to do then, you're handy with Steel that's for sure." I suddenly felt nervous at what I was about to ask.

"Well, I was wondering, since I'm kinda bad, and you kinda not, that maybe, you'd you know, teach me?"

_Okay so there you go I know I Said next Tuesday, but I don't go back to school until tomorrow so I thought I'd update this anyway. Thank you to everyone that reviewed (swift play muse patrol, Night Wolf and BadAssChick01) Especially to BadAssChick01 who has reviewed every chapter without fail, Thank you and I hope this is long enough for you! Next update WILL be next Tuesday so I'll see you then. Review and hope you enjoyed,_

_Unscenced x_


	5. You Play Piano?

_I'm really sorry I put the wrong chapter up! Thank you to the couple of people that pointed that out! I'm really sorry but here it is as promised!_

"I don't know. I mean it could be a really bad idea. We don't have much spare time as it is, and you and I, we tend to get on each other's nerves. It could end, bad, really bad." He put simply. I laughed a little, seeing the truth in his words, even compared to Jon he was sexist, and it would be an under exaggeration to say that that bugged me, but I couldn't keep up with them at the skill level I was at.

"I get it, you can't stand my guts, I would be lying if you didn't annoy the heck out of me most of the time, but I think, under all those sexist comments, there actually is a half decent guy under there and I'm just going to make it harder for you guys in the state I am at the moment, and as for time, we're not doing anything right now are we? Come on, teach me? Please?" I was begging him. He smirked his arrogant 'Jace' smirk and got to his feet.

"Come on then girly boy, what _do_ you know?" He asked offering me his hand to help me get up.

"Err…" I thought about it for a moment. What did I know? The only training I had was with a steele. That was all a woman was permitted to do, plus I knew for a fact that father had put an extra dose of angel blood into me before I was born, which allowed me to create new runes, but that was about it. "Well, I think I'm set on the runes front, but except that? I'm clueless." He gave me a withering look.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." He muttered under his breath. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that, so I didn't comment, I also didn't wasn't to risk losing him as my teacher. "Okay, we'll start really simple." He pulled out the two metal rods that I had seen him use earlier, and he held one out to me. I took it gingerly, nothing happened. "These are Seraph blades. To get them to work, you have to name them. Like this, Ithuriel!" He shouted, and the glass like glowing blade shot out of the end of the tube. "You give it a go, use an angel name to name it, or else it won't be much good in a fight." I tried to find my courage as I scrambled my brain for something to call it.

"Sandriel?" I said timidly, almost begging the blade to shoot out of the end. It did, to the same effect as the one Jace was still holding and I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it. It was almost completely transparent, had markings from its hilt to its tip and it almost glowed in the musky darkness that surrounded the cabin. Jace chuckled at the nervousness in my voice.

"If you're scared of a blade? I have no idea how you went up against that demon? Or any in the future? It doesn't make a difference; we don't have to demand the blade with confidence, but if you show confidence in naming your blade, then your opponent won't even take you seriously. It's my motto to stay cocky, even in death; it makes the demon more fearful. Have some confidence in yourself girly boy, you will get better." He grinned at me and it made me think, even if he did keep calling me girly boy, and was incredibly sexist. He wasn't that bad of a person. "Why are you so against sexist comments? It's something I've grown up around, all of the guys have, it's not that big of a deal to us, are your family not sexist of something?" He enquired, not rudely, just curiously.

"Oh no, my family are very sexist. I mean the Morgenstern's! How could we not be? But it really bugs my sister, it's not the sort of life she wants and I kind of feel sorry for her a bit. She just wants to be treated like an equal, and not automatically dismissed because she's a girl. I think she could be quite like you, if the roles were reversed, and people were like this but with boys further down the hierarchy, would you take it lying down?" He smiled warmly.

"No, you're right, but what's she doing about it? Nothing." I was stumped; I couldn't say she was, he'd get suspicious.

"Maybe not at the moment, but she will."

"Maybe I'll get to meet your sister one day; she doesn't sound like any of the other bimbo girls I know. Maybe it's just the lack of decent female company that makes my opinion so biased." I looked at him. Was it better to just nod? I nodded.

"Yea maybe." I agreed half-heartedly. It's not like it could actually happen without him meeting the real Jonathon so it was completely implausible, but hopefully he'll have forgotten about it by tomorrow anyway.

"Anyway." He said, bringing me back to reality. "On with the lesson, before it gets too dark to see."

**-LINE-**

I was going over the things that Jace had taught me over the last couple of days. We head another raid tomorrow and my stomach was doing somersaults. Jace had assured me that these were simple minded, small time demons that even a moron could take care of and that even though I had had very limited training, I was very speedily improving. Jace had brushed over both weapon training and hand to hand combat, and I had to hold my cry of pain at a very uncomfortable kick to the chest, and had to feign pain at a knee to my crotch. It wasn't proving the easiest type of training, but when Jace got too hot, he took his top of and the sight underneath was nothing short of glorious. He looked like an angel or a god sent down from heaven with his beautiful face and his perfectly sculptured chest, when he pinned me to the floor, I could see the tensing and relaxing of the muscles in his arms, and the beauty of it mesmerised me, I guess that made me kind of a bad sparer. I think one or two times, Jace may have caught me looking at him, and that made it uneasy on our growing friendship as I think it might have made it uncomfortable for him, but what could I say? I'm not actually gay by the way, I'm just a girl in disguise, just thought you should know. I had tried to stop it, but I couldn't help it. It was my inner artist's eye working, itching to draw him. I gave in to this impulse, seeing as I couldn't sleep anyway and my eyes had adjusted to the dark enough to see my pad, I reached into my holdall, that was placed under my bed and removed my pad, making the least amount of noise possible as Jace was asleep on the other side of the small room. Just my luck I'd have to share with him. I carefully drew the outline of his face, his strong cheekbones, and his firm chin. Then I moved on to his tousled golden hair, his full lips and his perfectly straight nose. I left his eyes for last, trying to catch his essence. I wanted the eyes that I had only seen a couple of times before, that showed his innocence and vulnerability, the way his eyes had looked when we talked about meeting 'my sister'. I looked at the completed picture, and it was good, even by my standards, but it was still nowhere near as beautiful as the real thing. I sighed and started to put away my things when I realised the light snoring that was coming from the other side of the room had disappeared and it was now deathly silent in the room, not having noticed it before because I was so absorbed in drawing.

"Not bad." His cocky voice came from behind me, making me jump out of my skin. "But can I ask you a serious question? Are you gay? Cause I don't have a problem if you are, I mean do you really think Alec and Magnus are just friends I don't have a problem with it or anything, I just prefer you to be honest with me so I have a heads up." I spluttered in disbelief. I mean, I knew that he was wondering this, but I didn't think he'd be quite so blunt.

"N- No I- I most certainly am not! I- I- Just look at things with a different eye to everyone else. You judged me when I got here because of my height, what would you have said if I told you I was an artist? Hardly a manly pass time? You just happen to have an exceptionally artistic face, that's all." I hoped this would pass as an acceptable excuse and that he would but it. He raised an eyebrow- something I've always wanted to be able to do- and murmured in acceptance.

"Why are you still up anyway girly boy? It's the middle of the night."

"Can't sleep, I've got butterflies, well, butterflies is a bit of an understatement more like ravenous dogs chewing at my insides until they hit bone at which point they turn to, one at a time, charging into them until they snap." I said glowering at nothing in particular.

"Errm… Okay then, that was-"

"Descriptive?" I suggested.

"I was going to go with intense, but descriptive works just as well. You have to stop yourself from getting so worked up, if you mess up? Don't worry about it, like I said, this isn't even going to be a challenge, we can all back you up if you need help." I sighed in acceptance. I guess so.

"Okay then, I guess I am just worrying over nothing." Jace smiled and referred again to my picture.

"That really is good, you shouldn't be embarrassed, playing the piano is hardly a masculine pass time either, but I enjoy it, just, be yourself girly boy, everybody here is different, and pretty accepting." Jace said before returning to his side of the room. I lay back into my pillow and pulled my covers back up to keep in the heat.

"Wait!" I said thinking about it, "You play the piano?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Surprise surprise, you don't have to be a girl to learn that skill, although most do. Does your sister play?" He enquired.

"She used to, but then she started playing the guitar and her piano slipped, I guess her attention span isn't that great." Jace chuckled before turning on his side.

"Night girly boy."

"Night Asshat."

_Okay there you go as promised. Next update will be same time next week, please review. And also please check out my blog (Unscenced(dot)blogspot(dot).com) which contains banners/ trailers/ teasers and links to all my FanFictions, and please leave a comment because my friend put a lot of effort into it receiving no gain from it and she doesn't get the amazingness of your reviews and I think she deserves a thank you for putting in so much effort so please, please, please, please, please, and will see you next week._

_Unscenced x_

_P.S there will be a teaser on there before Tuesday! Xx_


	6. Oh So Sweet Memories

**(One month passed)**

Alec shouted for us to wake at six, a little later than we usually slept, and Sebastian was his usual grumpy self. We woke later because we received a tip off that there would be a moderate concentration of lesser demons during that afternoon, our last afternoon I might add. I must grievously announce that tonight, I would have to return home. Home, that's a loose interpretation of word if you are going by where I live, isn't home supposed to be somewhere you can't wait to go to, filled with people you love? Albeit I miss Izzy, a lot, but that was my limit. The rest? I was dreading. Jace was already dressed and walked passed my bed (On which I was still half asleep) and proceeded to dump the contents of his water on my head. I jumped up with a yell and proceeded to hit him in the arm.

"What the hell Jace! That was freezing!" He just burst into laughter at the expression on my face, and the steady flow of water that was dripping slowly off my blond 'hair'.

"I figured I may as well speed up the process, I get bored easily. I didn't want to have to wait." I glared at him, seriously, if looks actually could kill, he'd have died, then spontaneously combusted from the heat of my stare. Sebastian then approached Jace from the back.

"If you two are finished with your lovers spat, could you please get a move on? Christ!" Sebastian growled at us both before stalking off into the bathroom.

"Jeez, he really isn't a morning person!" Jace said with another chuckle, and I couldn't help but admire the way his golden curls had fallen over his eyes and felt the over whelming urge to brush them aside. "C'mon the girly boy, you better get sorted and do what he says, heaven forbid the monster returns.

I went into the bathroom that Jace and I shared, and began the process of preparing for the day's events. If someone had told me when I first arrived here that at this point in time, Jace and I would be friends, I would have laughed in their face and had them committed to a psychiatric hospital. It was funny really, when I looked back, we went from at each other's throats to friends in less than a day.

"_**C'mon Jon, if you want to be able to kill demons, you also have to stand up for more than five seconds!" He shouted after I fell for the seventh time that training session. He wasn't angry, in fact he actually sounded as if he was trying not to laugh.**_

"_**Well Mr Perfect, that's easier, said than done!" I groaned standing up and rubbing my lower back which I could tell would have already started bruising. "It's not my fault you know, being co-ordinately challenged. Maybe my parents dropped me on my head when I was a child?" He laughed and flashed me with his signature grin.**_

"_**Ah, that would explain why you're so mentally retarded as well, I was wondering that."**_

"_**Huh!" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "You so did not say that!" I ran straight at him without any tactics prepared. As predicted Jace floored me without any difficulty, and I felt it when my head hit the hard ground. I wrapped my arm around his neck, and as much as I Wanted to stay in this position, I pushed on his chest switching out positions so I was on top of him. I then leant down to whisper in his ear. "I win." He pushed me off him and stood up.**_

"_**You're also very, very gay girly boy." I scowled and hit him lightly on the arm.**_

I chuckled at the memory and walked out of the bathroom.

"What you laughing at Happy Dwarf?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Do you have a new nickname for me every day? Is there going to be a time where one of them isn't insulting?" He seemed to ponder this seriously for a moment before turning back to face me.

"I must say, it doesn't look good… Goldilocks."

"Oh you're one to talk! You hair practically radiates light!" He sniggered before ushering me into the hall where the other three were waiting. "You better watch out Wayland, you taught me to be badass remember?"

_Okay two weeks, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! I had exams so I had to put it on hold, they come first, but they're all over for a while so there shouldn't be any interruptions. As for skipping out on the month she's there, next chapter will be when she goes home but I will continue to do little flashbacks during them. Sorry it's not a long one but I'd like to add that no one commented on my blog. I said that my friend put a lot of effort into it so by next week I want someone to comment on it or I may not rush to update. Please, it takes two minutes to leave a comment. _unscenced(.)blogspot(.)com

_Unscenced x_


	7. Time For Goodbyes

I could honestly say that I didn't expect to regret going home. Well, maybe that's not quite accurate, I did expect that I would, but not because I was going to miss the guys I met here. I thought they were going to all be egotistical pigs, and they were, but I still loved them all the same.

"Jonathan!" The very glittery Magnus called running over to me and pulling me into an embrace. "I'm going to miss you so much!" He squeezed me until I was on the verge of pain.

"Ouef! Maggie, let go!" I chocked out and he dropped me laughing.

"Sorry Johnny, I am really going to miss you though." I smiled at his radiating grin. "But this isn't the end, you're fathers throwing that ball in a couple of weeks, you'll be there right?" I spluttered, what ball? Oh my, they'd find out about me, they'd know everything.

"No Maggie, he's not invited." Jace chuckled at his cheap joke. At least he was making himself laugh if no one else. "His father's going to lock him up in a cell beneath their insanely large mansion because he's been a very naughty boy." I don't know, if father found out what I did, that may not be so far from the truth, or it could be worse. "Awww don't worry Missy, I was only joking, you'll get to see my beautiful face there two; my dad's making me go." He didn't look impressed, in fact, he looked far from it. "I Hate these stupid evenings, they're just an excuse for important men's spoilt little daughters to get dolled up in stupid dresses and high heels and prey over young, well connected lads. Is there actually one man out there whose daughter isn't an insufferable leech?" He caught the look on my face before hastily adding: "Except your sister of course."

"Hey and mine! She may like to dress up like a Barbie doll, but she isn't that shallow!" Alec interjected. Jace gave him a withered look before turning to Sebastian.

"And let me guess, your little sister is just like a pure, virgin angel?"

"No." Sebastian commented. "She's an insufferable leech, why do you think I made you deny that invitation to thanksgiving last year?" He replied with a surprising hatred towards his sister. "You will probably feel the full wrath of her at the party. I feel for you." I pondered, being a Morgenstern, I had met most aristocratic families from Idris, it were only those like the Lightwoods and Herondales, and those like them from elsewhere that I only knew of, but Sebastian had already mentioned that his family were from Idris and he had simply been travelling with his father. "Really, I haven't come across any one by the name of Verlac in Idris? Are you _sure _you're an aristocrat?" I said giggling.

"Yes." He said between laughs. "My sister lives with my mom and took her name when they separated, Penhallow." I started.

"Penhallow? Your sister is _Aline _Penhallow? Oh my god!" I burst into laughter, words coming out between heavy breaths and uncontrollable laughter. "The Aline Penhallow? I feel so sorry for you. He's right Jace, she'll be on you as soon as she sees your face, and she's not the nicest person in the world." He chuckled lightly before adding.

"Yes, but the important question is, is she hot?" I raised my eyebrows and his comment.

"Is that all you _ever _think about? Is that just you, or are all men sexist, arrogant, self-absorbed assholes." I scorned him.

"Ouch. That hurt. I'm offended." I patted his golden head before turning away to grab my holdall.

"I'm sure your ego can cope with it... It's sure big enough." I heard a splutter and shuffling of feet before I felt myself being grabbed from behind; Jace had ran up behind me and put me in a head lock.

"Say you're sorry!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Admit you'll miss me!"

"I will not! Say you're sorry!"

"Admit you'll miss ma!"

"Fine! I'll miss you! Now say your sorry!"

"Haha! You caved! I win!" He pulled me around so I hit the floor and his foot was on my chest.

"I may have trained you to be a good fighter, but I did still train you, I am _better _than you!" He grinned and gave me a hand back.

"I'll miss you too."

_Okay so I'm sorry there was no chapter last week, coursework overload, it won't happen again... Plus I'd like to take a moment to mention my friend Alice who is a terrible Beta reader, so couldn't be bothered to do that, but could be bothered to read over my shoulder and point out that using the nickname 'Johnny' and having the phrase 'grab me from behind' in one chapter, kind of gave the wrong impression... Also pointing out my bad grammar. Could you believe that someone could tell us apart because when I messaged them 'Your gay' he replied, I know it's you Freya cause Alice wouldn't have used the wrong 'Your'... Meeeaaannn._

_Anyway, R&R,_

_Unscenced._


	8. I Don't Do Pink

Mother had at least made an effort to be pleased to see me when I arrived home that night, greeting me enthusiastically before ordering the maid to help me with my things. Jonathan was yet to arrive home from his 'trip' and father had not once left his study since my arrival. At least one person was happy to see me.

"Good evening Miss Morgenstern, it is good to see you home and well." Izzy commented politely from the door way. After I had followed her up to my room, she proceeded to throw herself into my arms.

"Oh my god Clary! I'm so glad you're back! You have no idea what it's like around here without you!" Izzy screamed enthusiastically, quickly flipping the switch between the 'calm, collected, reserved young woman', to the Izzy I knew and loved. "You are _never_ allowed to abandon me like that again okay? But how was the camp, was it brilliant? Did you make a new best friend? Am I going to have to beat somebody up?" She said, becoming serious for the last question.

"Yea, Iz, it was fine. Not really my thing yu'know. Just went to keep my mother off my back for a little while." Izzy sighed at my reluctance to share as she clearly wanted a nice piece of juicy gossip.

"Are you like super excited for the ball that's in a few days! We get to get all dressed up and talk to loads of good looking, wealthy guys, and maybe a little dancing and there will be great food and-" She cut off her little rant, seeing the look on my face. "Of course you're not excited… You have to dress like a girl." She said her face falling. Why is by best friend so much of a boy! Eugh! What if I have a fashion emergency! The closest person I have to rely on is my brother's boyfriend! And he lives in New York!" I giggled thinking that Magnus would be little use in a fashion emergency unless the solution she desired was 'just add a little glitter!'

"_Eugh! My boots stuck again! Why won't they ever just behave and come off when I want them to!" I screamed in frustration, trying to yank off the tight, leather hunting boots Jace had equipped me with._

"_I'm sorry! I don't happen to carry spare boots around for no reason; they're Alec's little brothers. He tried to stow away and packed all his gear into my bag before we caught him. I just didn't realise I had left these in here. He's nine so his feet are pretty midget." He added moving towards me in order to aid me in my desperate attempt at that impossible mission._

"_You need a little help with her boots Barbie?" Magnus enquired walking passed the door to our bedroom. "All you have to do is-"_

"_Add a little glitter." Jace and I said simultaneously. _

"_Yes. I know." I added. "But it only helps this situation if it's your glitter; else it just makes a mess." Magnus chuckled at my comment._

"_Aye that is the beauty of it."_

**-LINE-**

"Hey look at this dress!" Izzy said enthusiastically. "You'd look really pretty in that one!" I looked at it sceptically and then looked at Izzy. The dress was floor length, and went in at the waist, before flowing out over the hips. It was a halter dress and the top of it was adorned with little, sparkling diamonds, but there was one little thing that was taking away from its beauty.

"It's pink!" I said bluntly. The dress was in the foulest colour of Barbie pink.

"And?"

"It's pink. I don't do pink. _Ever._" She chuckled before moving on past the offending article. She continued browsing odd articles in the shop windows along the one good shopping street in Idris.

"Why is there so little choice in this stupid city? It's easy for you, if you didn't find something you liked, I'm sure your daddy would fly it in especially for you." She pouted; sticking her bottom lip out as far as it would go, making her look ridiculous.

"Attractive." I commented sarcastically. She pulled her face back up into a grin and dragged me into the next shop, showing great interest in a deep red dress.

_**I know it's kind of short, and a bit of a filler but more plot will be next week. R&R and I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Unscenced Xx**_


	9. Surprise?

_**Okay so before the chapter, I'd like to address a pretty serious issue and I'd appreciate it if you read this. I read FanFiction myself and I am well aware of the frustrations of waiting a long time for a chapter and I apologise for my lengthy absence, however, under no circumstances is it okay for anyone to send rude messages/ reviews demanding updates. This is my life, and sometimes I can't necessarily keep to a schedule, and for someone to insult me just for a chapter is so far beyond appropriate. To those individuals who have stuck with me and accepted the wait for this chapter, thank you, and for those few individuals who have contacted me about the lengthy wait for this chapter in a rude way, you have no idea what happens in my life, you don't know me, you cannot just assume the only reason I don't update is because I'm too lazy or can't be bothered.**_

In the end I decided on a blue dress, not pink as Izzy had wanted and I was fairly pleased with it. Of course Izzy enthused that it looked amazing and showed off my assets, and I had to admit that I didn't look half bad. Jonathon had finally returned from his trip bringing news of all the great adventures he'd had with the lads. I wondered what he'd really been doing all this time.

"Clarissa, are you ready yet?" My father yelled from outside the door. His impatience amused me and reminded me of another.

"_Okay Jon, if we don't find anything soon I'm going back. I'm sooo bored!" He whined brushing his locks out of his eyes. We were patrolling boundaries, working off a tip we had received from an unknown source about an influx in demon activity. "I bet it was just Seb havin' a laugh and sending us out here for no reason. Oh yeah he'd think that was hilarious, geez I so hungry as well." I rolled my eyes in exasperation._

"_Jace, we've been here for ten minutes get a grip." I shoved his arm and grinned at the goofy grin on his face._

"_It seems like we've been here forever!" I mocked a hurt expression._

"_Is my company not good enough for you?" His eyes twinkled as the goofy grin returned to his face._

"_Awww, course it is squirt."_

"I'll be right there father!" Izzy finished taming my wild curls, before pinning them back out of my face.

"You look amazing Clary." Izzy said standing back and admiring her work. She swept her ink coloured locks over her shoulder, "I did good." She grinned and walked over to my bed grabbing her purse and handing mine to me.

"Izzy," I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat at my nervousness. "I have to tell you something." I looked up from where I was staring at my life to meet Isabelle's confused gaze. "I didn't go to a girl's summer camp." I paused to gauge her reaction. It didn't change much, if anything, it just got more confused. "And my brother didn't go to meet those other boys either. He went somewhere else and asked me to call them and cover, so I," I took a deep breath, "I went instead. As him." I finally looked her full on in the eyes and the only expression I could clearly decipher was shock.

"You, you went to fight demons?" She forced out.

"Yes?"

"Um alright then, I wasn't expecting that. At least you're okay though because you know if your father had found out that you went he would have killed you." She smiled and I was happy for her understanding, but that wasn't the end of my problems.

"Yeah, I know. And they're going to be here tonight." I sighed and went over to sit next to Izzy. "I'm so screwed." I leaned my head against her shoulder in despair. "What am I going to do Izzy?"

"Don't worry babe, I'll sort it. I can find my brother at the start, tell him not to make a fuss when he sees 'Jonathon' again, and get him to tell everyone else. It'll be okay." She got up and reached her hand out toward me to take my hand. "Let's go down."

**-LINE-**

The party was in full swing when Izzy and I entered. She immediately ran off to find her brother, leaving me stood alone, confused about who to talk to. Aline, and Kaelie stood at one end of the ballroom giggling and pointing at guys they thought were fit. I wonder what their reaction would be when Jace arrives; I'll bet they'll pounce on him. I slowly circled around studying the sight before me; hundreds of girls clad in tight revealing dresses, flirting and flipping their hair trying to catch the eyes of the wealthy, eligible men.

"Just promise me Alec!" I heard Izzy whisper. I looked behind me to see Izzy not three feet from me talking to Alec. My heart stopped when another person joined the group and it started to thud erratically when he spoke.

"What's going on?" Jace looked, well, there weren't words to describe it. He was clad in black from head to toe, swapping the traditional white shirt for a black one.

"I don't know, Izzy's being weird." Jace's eyes turned to Izzy and widened.

"Oh so you're the infamous Isabelle Lightwood? Hmmmm… not bad." Izzy's eyebrows shot up and her hand went to her hip.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" She snapped back

"Isabelle that's no way for you to speak." Jonathan had appeared at her shoulder, his face fixed in its permanent scowl. "Imagine if my mother could hear you, she'd be ashamed." My heart dropped, Izzy hadn't yet had the chance to warn the others not to be surprised by Jonathan's appearance. I dove behind a table and watched the events unfold.

"You two must be from the guard. I trust my sister called you to tell you I was unwell? I hope you won't be bringing this up to my father, he would be ashamed to discover my weakness." Jonathan asked. I watched closely as Jace's eyes slowly transformed from arrogance to confusion.

"Sorry but, who the hell are you?"

"Oh of course it was wrong to assume you would realise who I was. Jonathan Morgenstern pleased to make your acquaintance." Jonathan offered out his hand and Jace stared at it curiously. Izzy elbowed Alec to attempt to salvage the situation.

"Oh yeah she called, we even managed to get some servant boy to come along with us so the number of us remained as it should have been. I see no reason why anyone should find out you weren't present." Alec took Jonathan's still out stretched hand as a sign of respect before dutifully returning to Isabelle's side.

"Thank you. Alexander, Jonathan, Isabelle." He nodded to each of them before walking to greet other guests.

"Jonathan! Jonathan! I haven't been called that since I was a little boy. Eugh! This is why I hate these parties, all these rich snobs. My name is Jace! And when exactly when were you going to tell us 'Jon' was a servant boy? No wonder he was so bad at fighting."

"I didn't tell you because I just made that up. I have absolutely no idea who the boy we just spent the last month with is." At that point Alec turned to face Izzy. "You asked me to cover for him. That means you know who he is! Who is he Isabelle? Tell us!" Izzy look flustered, something that rarely happened, and opened and closed her mouth several times before firmly setting her gaze on the ground. "Izzy?" Her eyes came up, scanned the room and sought mine.

"I can't do this!" She mouthed her eyes apologetic. I knew then what I had to do. I walked out from the table behind which I had hidden and reached the circle slightly after Magnus and Sebastian had joined them. None of them spotted me so I reached out and tapped on Jace shoulder.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop grilling my friend."

_**I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be, I'll try to crack one out next weekend but I have other fics that haven't been updated in a really long time either and I have an exam next week. A-Level Biology… Fuuun… Reviews are like caffeine, they keep me going.**_

_**Unscenced x**_


	10. Not What I Expected

_**I'm sorry if there was a slight confusion with a chapter updated from a different story. Please read the AN at the bottom.**_

I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder and I lost my balance toppling over.

"Well hello there." Aline's venomous voice. "I don't think we've met." I rubbed my shoulder tentatively. It was sore, but I'd had worse. They hadn't seen me, and they didn't seem to have noticed the change in voice. I stood up and resumed my place behind the table glad of the distraction. Even if seeing the way Aline was looking at Jace set my insides on fire.

"So, you're one of Isabelle's friends?" Alec asked. He seemed unsure, seemed to think that this maybe wasn't the kind of girl Izzy usually made friends. Izzy snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"God no!"

"Oh Isabelle I'm hurt. Why don't you go find that little red headed freak you're so fond of, I bet she's dying for some company, aren't you like, her only friend?" Izzy stood up to her full height. She was scary when she was angry and apparently Aline talking about me like that had made her so. She was always overly protective.

"Maybe so but that's only because everybody in this God-forsaken place is so insufferable making friends with an angry python is easier. She'd fit in with my friends from home. Country girls have class." Izzy turned to Jace, "enjoy her." She headed into my direction leaving Jace staring with a bedazzled expression. I stifled a laugh and as soon as Jace had averted his gaze, I came out of my hiding place to meet her. "You owe me."

**-LINE-**

In the far left side of the ballroom was a door. The door lead to the rest of the house, but beyond that door was a small dark hallway and it was there that Clary had taken refuge. She was tucking in to a plate of fancy and probably ridiculously dear food. Oh how rich people loved to throw away their dosh.

"Mind if I join you?" She was so absorbed in her own thoughts she didn't notice someone else in the room with her. It was so dark that all she could make out was an outline but she'd know that voice anywhere.

"_Guess who?" He tried to disguise his voice as he covered my eyes with his hands but I knew his voice. Even with an awful, thick Australian accent._

"_Bugger off Jace!" I pulled his hands from my face and turned around to face him. He never ceased to take my breath away, his face, his body, just him. And it really wasn't healthy._

"_How did you know it was me?"_

"_It's always you! Plus you've done it so much I know your voice, and you're running out of accents. All you have to do is mix it up a bit, maybe get Seb or Maggie to do it a couple of times, really confuse me, then bob's your uncle."_

"_You're truly barmy."_

I had gotten to know his voice with its multiples of terribly put on accents so of course I knew his real voice.

"Sure." He moved to sit on the cabinet beside me, he was close enough that I could feel the heat coming off his skin, but I still couldn't make out his face. As disappointed as I was, I was also a touch relived. My secret wouldn't be coming out just yet. "So, hiding from the masses?"

"What makes you think I'm the kind of guy that attracts the masses?"

"You're voice," I replied. "You know it's all like cocky and sure."

"I said one sentence! I asked if I could come in! I was being polite!" He exclaimed. His voice didn't sound offended, surprised and a little amused maybe, but not offended. As if I could affect his ego in anyway.

"Yea but it was the way you said it, you were all like 'mind if I join you?'" I put on a very fake macho voice that didn't even sound remotely similar to how he sounded. Silence followed for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. I joined in, I'm pretty sure I must of sounded ridiculous.

"As much as I'd like to hear you do that again I think we should move forward. I am, if you must know, actually avoiding the masses. Two of them in particular, I take it you know Kaelie and Aline?" I giggled at the sound of his voice and I couldn't deny I was just a little bit happy at the tone of his voice; he sounded disgusted.

"I feel so sorry for you. Of course she'd be on you as soon as she saw your face, and she's not the nicest person in the world." I laughed at the irony of it.

"What did you say?" He asked, his voice was startled, confused, it took my mind a while to clock what I had said that was wrong.

"I mean- I- I just as-sumed. You said you were fighting off the masses!" My voice was so defensive I'd have been surprised if a monkey didn't find me suspicious. Jace's hand reached out to touch my face, he fingered the curls on the side of my head.

"Who are you?" I was like a deer caught in headlights. I didn't know what to say. Tears pricked my eyes and I wondered where all the courage I had at confronting him earlier had run off to.

"I'm nobody. Just forget I existed." I got up towards the exit and he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Then what's so familiar about you, how do I know you?" Before I had the chance to pull away the door behind me opened flooding the small room with light.

"Miss Morgenstern, your father needs you on stage." I looked away from Jace and rubbed furiously at my eyes banishing away the tears. The cat was out of the bag, there was no going back now.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

**-LINE-**

It turns out my father, being the host, just wanted to make a speech and of course wanted his family behind him to promote a good image: loyal obedient wife, handsome strong son, and pretty little unspoken daughter. It was a shame I was far from perfect.

I kept my eyes averted from the hundreds of guests my father was greeting. The others had to know by now also, and I didn't want to risk meeting their gaze. I was trying to hold myself together, I know Jace said that he wanted to see me again at the party but that was when he thought I was 'Jon'. Would it change so much if he knew I was a girl? He said he didn't mind gay guys, so it couldn't be the, let's not lie to ourselves now, obvious attraction I felt towards him. I know that he'd been sexist but I thought he was coming around. He told me it was just something he grew up with. Jesus, now I was kidding myself to think he might think I'd be worth his time. I'm every guy's worse nightmare.

"I'd like to invite my son up here to say a few words." My father gestured towards him proudly.

"Thank you father. I think I can speak for everyone when I say that this party has been thoroughly enjoyable; another success on my father's part. I'd also like to thank you all for honouring us with your presence, really thank you so much. My mother of course was also greatly involved in the planning of this party, and she has indeed done a wonderful job. And my sister, well, I must say it's nice to see her wearing something slightly more appropriate than holey jeans and converse." He paused as the audience as a collective chuckled. I lowered my head in embarrassment and folded my arms across my chest. I probably looked like a sulking child. "So make the most of the rest of the party, I believe the dance floor is about to open so make the most of it." With that he finished his speech and sat down again.

My father stood, setting an example by taking my mother's hand and leading her to the dance floor. I took this as queue to vacate my seat but Jonathan remained there. As soon as I left the stage I felt a force pull at my arm.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. He pushed me angrily into a wall.

"So what was it then? Pretty little rich girl doesn't get enough excitement in her life? She needs to dress as a little boy and go and get herself nearly killed. As well as that she feels the need to put her 'friends' in danger too?" His nose was literally a centimetre away from me and I couldn't breathe properly. Anger welled up inside me. How_ dare_ he! This time it was I that grabbed his arm and pulled him away. I pulled him back into the dark hallway and then through the next door so that we stood in the grand hallway of my home.

"How dare you! You don't know a thing about my life! How dare you pretend like you have me all figured out! Haven't you noticed that now I'm a girl all the respect you had before has just vanished?" I shoved him hard and he stumbled back. He righted himself and came even closer. I didn't even think that was possible.

"At least now I know why you were so opinionated. It wasn't your sister, it was you!" His eye glared down at mine, and I glared right back. I wouldn't have been surprised if a lightning bolt appeared between us like it does in anime; that would at least diffuse the tension.

Then all of a sudden his lips were on mine. Crashing hard and hot against me. I reached out to pull him closer and his arms went around my waist. He pushed me into a nearby wall sending a vase tumbling to the ground. It didn't matter about the noise; everyone was having fun at the party. His hands moved down from my waist to my hips lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him in even closer. My hands were in his hair and his lips were _everywhere._

My lips, across my cheeks, down my neck, nibbling the soft skin behind my ear. He placed small kisses across my collarbone before reclaiming my mouth. His tongue darted out and my mouth opened, letting him in. I reached out to the buttons on his shirt and undid them hastily. After several failed attempts at the last button a simple tore the shirt away from him. I let my hands explore his chest taking in the vast amounts of muscle and toned skin there. My mouth soon followed my hands and Jace fingered the bottom of my skirt. It had risen up when Jace had lifted me up and it seemed now Jace wanted it up further. He ran his hands under the dress and slid it up over my head. He threw it across to the other side of the room without a seconds thought and continued his relentless pursuit of my lips.

His hands too now had more room to explore and they made the most of it. His hands ran over her shoulders, fanned over her belly before travelling upwards. I lowered my hands from his chest to the flies on his jeans. He undid the button and was lowering the zip when a loud clash caused Jace to nearly drop me.

I dragged my face away from his with great regret and looked around confused. There was no change to the room around them. It was still dark, they were still alone. The only sign of them being thee was the smashed vase.

It was then that the screaming started.

Screams of hundreds of people filled the air and it was then that I realised the disaster wasn't where I was, but back out of the party.

I scrambled down and away from Jace, pulling my dress on over my head. He quickly did the button on his shirt before reaching into his pocket for a seraph.

"Do you have a spare?"

"Oh no, you stay here." I screamed frustrated.

"And you're honestly surprised I didn't tell you the truth? Tell me if I was still 'Jon' would you think twice before handing me that seraph?" He looked torn, his face remarkably unreadable.

"Fine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a second seraph. "Be careful." I nodded taking the blade and following him back into the ballroom. It was worse than I expected, over twenty demons were scattered around the room. I could see Alec, and Mag and Seb fighting, but all the aristocrat males had run off, my father included. Some people couldn't escape as they were being bore down on by the demon, and with one final look at me, Jace disappeared into the throng.

I followed.

_**Okay, so now that is officially the longest chapter I have ever written. I'd like to personally thank BAmbi Magenta ANn for her review. It was ace; you made me feel all bubbly inside.**_

_**Now for the important stuff. I recently convinced my friend to join FanFiction and she's pretty new at the whole thing. The only fic she has up at the moment is a Vampire Diaries one and she's a tad bummed that the only review she's got has been from me, so I was hoping that if any of you who are reading this like Vampire Diaries you could go to her story and review it, give her a confidence boost. It's called 'The Salvatore Brothers' by Destinymewtwo. As a thanks I'll give a preview of the next chapter to anyone who does!**_

_**The other favour I need is for me. I recently got an account on fiction press and I have some chapters of an original story to post but unfortunately I cannot think of a name for it. So I've set up a competition on deviant art and the winner stands a chance at winning a free commission and a prompted one-shot. If you're interested pop over to destinymewtwo(dot)deviantart(dot)com/journal/Name-it-and-win-277800214 to find out more. You'd really be doing me a favour.**_

_**Also, let me know if this chapter isn't quite up to scratch. Usually when I'm writing I try to hold back my English-y phrases cause I'm not sure how many of my readers are American or anything else, and I'm also not sure what words and phrases other places don't use that English do, and I think I may have used a few in this chapter so if you have any queries please ask away.**_

_**Sorry about the insane AN, not sure when the next chapter will be, but probs not too long as this is my favourite of all my FF's. Please R&R.**_

_**Unscenced x**_


	11. Max Lightwood

_**So… I'm not dead? :D Okay I know, loooong absence. Defence? 4 and a half A levels. I realise most of my readers will probably have forgotten that I exist but those of you who are still here= GOLD MEDAL! I love you. SIRIUSLY! **____** Bad pun… Spent the weekend at 'The Making of Harry Potter'! OMG I WISH I WAS IN HARRY POTTER! Anyway… Enough of that… Alright so I just found myself needing to write today so I'm going to. It might also be because I'm supposed to be tidying my room… You'd think I was 7 not 17… So I will own up now that updates will most definitely be sporadic and I can't make any promised. Yes it's Christmas but I have beasty January exams. However, I will make a promise: This is my last school year, after that it's off to university (Hopefully Bangor, North Wales), so I will be tying off any loose ends in the three months of summer this year! This story is my priority and my other MI ones will follow. I might even finish the Noughts and Crosses one I started. Anyway, you're bored now so… Story!**_

My head hurt. A lot. I could feel something sticky on the side of my face and my ankle felt numb and tingly. I couldn't recall where I was or how I came to be lying on the floor; what happened to me? I tried to will myself to sit but my body felt heavy and fatigued. It did respond, but slowly. My eyes opened and I sat up looking around me. There was crying and running and commotion.

_I followed Jace into the crowd of panicking bodies but I had lost sight of him as soon as I had entered. I saw Magnus and Alec duelling a demon the size of a Grand Piano; it took vicious swipes at the dodging Alec whist Magnus tried to get his magic to work. I saw Sebastian next. He was stood in front of a group of cowering girls, Kaelie and Aline among them. He was fighting off two smaller Demons at once whilst simultaneously trying to calm the girls down. I saw him next. A little boy. Black hair, too big glasses and a terrified expression as a demon cornered him. I ran forward and struck out from behind, only slightly grazing his back. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to piss him off. He turned away from the small boy who proceeded to slip past the demon to hide under a nearby table, and face me. He looked almost human, but also as far from it as possible. His eyes were red; not just the iris but the whole eye was a deep crimson. Where his nails should have been, there were instead long ink coloured talons but what scared me the most perhaps was the cruel smirk plastered on his face, his sharp pointed teeth stained with blood. Fresh blood._

"_Looksh at thissh!" He slithered at me, flecks of blood spitting out from behind his teeth. "A fieshty littsle girl. Whatsh your name prettsy?" He reached out to me and I raised my Seraph._

"_Don't touch me!" He chuckled retracting his arm. _

"_Hmmm… Really fieshty justs hows I likshes 'em." He snarled at me and advanced. I couldn't tell you what I did, how I moved, even how my blade ended in its chest. But it did. It was almost as if my body had acted of its own accord, willing me to perform how Jace had taught me. After he had fallen to the floor, I looked to the boy who was still cowering under the table._

"_Wow! You were amazing!" He said, his eyes so open they had become circles._

"_Yeah well, I had a good teacher." I mumbled blushing._

"_When I grow up I wanna be just like my brother and his friends, they're so brave and strong, but I always get scared." He frowned and I felt instantly sorry. He had a lot to live up to, I understood that. "I'm Max by the way. Max Lightwood." He said grinning again. I smiled in return._

"_Clary Fray. I know your sister, and your brother. You couldn't hope for better siblings." I held my hand out for him, "let's go find somewhere safe for you to go okay?" He nodded and took my hand._

"_Clary!" I heard a high pitched scream from nearby. "What is going on?" Isabelle stood a few metres down the wall trying desperately to blend in with it and failing badly._

"_I don't know but you and Max have to get out of here." I passed Max's hand to Isabelle and pointed to the doors that lead to the hallway where Jace and I had been sat previously. "Go that way, it should be clear, and as far as I know a broken vase is the only damage is in there."_

"_But what if the demon that broke the vase comes back?" She asked her voice rising in pitch. I looked at her meaningfully._

"_I broke the vase." She nodded and pulled Max towards the door. I didn't have time to see them close the door behind them until I heard it again._

"_Clary!" This time the voice was much lower though. "Clary lookout!" Jace called at me. At that point something hit me in the head. Hard._

"What the-" My head span and I only just retained my balance. There was a warm hand on my back and I looked around to meet golden eyes.

"It's alright, it's over." He whispered into my ear.

"What ha-"

"What the hell were you thinking Clarissa Morgenstern? You embarrassed your entire family. Imagine if Jonathon hadn't come back and knocked you out. You would have gotten yourself killed!" My father screamed at me, his eyes bloodshot and fists clenched.

"Wait," I frowned, "Jonathon hit me?"

"Of course! He had to get you out of the way, make you stop acting like an idiot! Can't you imagine how embarrassing this looks for me? My daughter for Christ's sake! You're a girl Clarissa! It's about time you acted like one!"

"But-"

"NO!" He was really fuming now. He advanced and grabbed my arm painfully. "I don't know how I got stuck with you as a daughter! I have a perfect son, and then I have to put up with you! A spoiled, embarrassing, weak little girl who always have to have her own way! You're my daughter and you'll do as I say!"

"But Max would have died." I whispered; more scared of him that I was of the demon from before.

"I don't care. It doesn't embarrass me if he gets himself killed." He said menacingly. He tugged me to my feet; the pressure his hand left on my arm caused my eyes to prickle. My sprained ankle twinging as he pulled me away. "It's going to be a while before I let you out again."

**-LINE-**

I sat alone in my room. I had showered and pulled my wet hair into two plaits. I wore only pyjama bottoms and a vest top clearly showing the bruise in the shape of five fingers. I had stopped crying sometime in the last hour after receiving another lecture from my father, and one from both my mother and brother. I was just thankful they didn't know how I really spent my summer.

I wasn't allowed to see Izzy although she had mouthed a silent 'thank you' to me as I was pulled in. My mother had been consoling her about how scared she must have been, she might as well adopt her and disown me. I lay down, but I knew it would be a long time before I would succumb to sleep. I tried anyway and eventually I fell.

When I woke up I felt something crisp on the pillow beside me. I opened my eyes and found a note.

'_I should be angry, but I just can seem to be able to.'_

_**You've had a beast of an AN so I'll keep it quick. It's been a while so I hope that I'm not rusty and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Drop me a review and let me know, if you have time.**_

_**Unscenced X**_


	12. Sizing Up The Wall

_**So, on to my next update! Not quite as far off as I thought but still pretty far. I've been looking for the last drunk guy in 'Tony Hawk Underground' for about an hour and I'm extremely bored. YE I know if you haven't played that you have no idea what I'm talking about. I've also been out on Dartmoor all day training for 55 Ten Tors so I'm shattered and might even be able to defy spell check (Sorry in advance). Again I realise unless you have a strange knowledge of English things or live in the Devon/ Somerset area of England you won't know what that is either… Google it? So one review made me giggle: **_

**OhMyFuckingGod. I am not even kidding you when I say I will show withdrawal symptons if you******

**Do. Not. Update.******

**NOW.******

**'Nuff said.******

**U to the P to the D to the A to the T to the E******

**What's that spell?******

**UPDATE!**

_**I love how you came up with an inventive way of asking me to update. I just thought I'd share it. If you do review this chapter, let me know how you day has been today, I'd like to know. Anyway, yes there is a chapter written as well as this beasty AN. Enjoy!**_

I descended the stairs in the morning, dreading facing my family. I reached the door that lead to the dining room and paused on hand pressed against the cold, hard wood. I would _not _let them see me weak. I composed myself and opened the doors. The scene was the same as everyday, my father drinking coffee and reading the morning paper, my mother chatting with Izzy quietly and my brother sitting in brooding silence.

"Ah Clarissa, sit down we need to discuss with you." I did as my father said and sat in the chair furthest away from anyone else my gaze fixed at the hands on my lap. "So your mother and I have discussed you little, whatever it was, and have decided that the issue is you haven't had enough training." I looked up confusion on my face. Was he saying what I thought he was?

"You will be spending all of your free time either in the house or with your mother now. We need to train you up into an eligible young woman." My face turned impassive again. Of course he wasn't."We have other good news as well, Jonathon you're friends from the summer are coming to stay here. Their parents are going back to the country and they wish to experience Idris some more, so of course as we have plenty of spare rooms I offered them. Also, in a week's time a very special visitor will be arriving. Raphael Santiago. He's a Spanish aristocrat and he's coming to visit us so he can offer Clarissa his hand in marriage." My head shot up and outrage plastered my face. Father ignored me completely. "So Jocelyn you need to work your magic pretty quickly to get her to become an appealing wife. Do you think you can do it?" My mother smiled eagerly.

"Of course, but we'll have to get started right away." She stood up briskly and beckoned for me and Izzy to follow her.

"Sorry Mrs Morgenstern, but I was actually hoping I could go and say goodbye to my parents? They're leaving today and it's been so long since I've seen them."

"Of course Isabelle. It will be good for Clarissa and me to get started alone anyway. When you return Clarissa can display what she has learnt today and you can rectify any mistakes." My mother nodded simply at her and mulled my wrist. I traipsed behind her up the stairs too her room. This wasn't going to be enjoyable.

**-LINE-**

"Clarissa you are doing it wrong again! Can you not seem polite? Even a little bit? You need to come across timid but desirable, at this rate no one will ever want your company! It's unbelievable to me how you are possibly related to me!" This is ridiculous. I've been here for hours and nothing has changed. I'm still me; no amount of soul shattering words would change that. I'm not a prissy girly girl and I never will be, why don't my parents get me?

"Mother we've been doing this for hours! I wanna stop now!" I sat down frustrated; arms and legs crossed, pout on my face like a little stroppy kid. My mother had forced me into this horrible floaty blue dress and heels that I thought were actually going to kill me.

"Clarissa your fiancé will be here in no less than one week and you're about as far from a lady as you could get! We have to work fast or he won't want to take you as his bride."  
"Good!" I snapped standing to my full height, as unimpressive as that was, to face down my mother. "I'm not a cow! You can't sell me off to the highest bidder! I don't want to marry this guy that I've never met and especially not just because dad wants me to! I want to make my own decisions. Jonathan isn't being forced to marry!" My eyes watered with fury as my mother's face flushed pink.

She sighed.

"Oh Clarissa. Life for Jonathan and your father is not the same as life for us. They are men. They have different roles and responsibilities to us, there's no point in thinking anymore on it. It is just life." She put her hand on my shoulder and I roughly shrugged it off. She sighed, "why don't you go and sit in the garden for a bit; to cool off?" I nodded and shuffled out of the door.

I sat it one corner of our grand garden scaling the wall. I doubted even I could climb over it, but how I wished I could. I really wanted to be free of here.

"Mind if I sit?" The voice pulled me out of my reverie and I looked up to see Jace. I shook my head and went back to sizing up the wall.

"You look like you're about to jump that thing."

"I'm considering it." I turned to face him. "What can I do for you?" He grimaced.

"I heard your, err, conversation with your mum. I thought you might need cheering up. And plus it was getting annoying to keep pretending to know your brother convincingly."

"So they want me to marry Mr. Raphael Santiago, it could be worse." I said sarcastically.

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Maybe for now you could just focus on becoming a perfect lady for your mother and go from there."

_**So not too long, but it is an update. Until next time my friends!**_

_**Unscenced X**_


	13. Prelude No 4

_**Hello again dear readers. I got a bitchy AN dedicated to me and several bitchy PM's for a review that an author didn't like (Hey if you can't take criticism don't beg for a review) but for some reason that bitchyness as inspired me to write. Not sure why but that's great news what you think. Anyway enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think as always. I would recommend listening to Chopin's Prelude No. 4 when he plays it because it really is very nice. I only chose that one because it's the only Chopin piece I can play.**_

It wasn't the same with Jace. He didn't act superior with me. He treated me like an equal, like our gender had no impact on anything at all. Not that we saw each other that often. Only in passing and at mealtimes I was kept so busy with 'lady training': Eugh! I don't even want to think about it. The amount of things my mother has made me do, the amount of ridiculous dresses I've been forced in to, and you can't even imagine it. My family definitely don't do things halfway.

I was sat at the table when my father made his announcement.

"My dear Clarissa, as Mr. Santiago will be arriving in just a few days, your mother and I have decided that to greet him you shall perform a piece of piano music."

"But-"

"Silence child, has Jocelyn not yet taught you that talking is a very unattractive quality in a potential wife, not to mention interrupting. Anyway as I was saying, I realise your education in the musical arts is somewhat lacking but we are very lucky to have Jonathon Christopher Herondale staying with us. He is more than able to teach you a simple tune. You will begin this afternoon immediately after your etiquette class and will not stop until dinner. You are dismissed." I stood and hurried out. Four hours alone with just Jace was scaring me more than the thought of performing for Raphael.

My etiquette lesson dragged, I was revising the proper way in which to introduce oneself but really my mind was wondering to my next lesson. I was both excited and terrified at the thought of spending that much time with Jace, we hadn't brought up what had happened at the ball and it seemed as if Jace wanted to keep it that way. It was probably for the best; if my father found out there'd be trouble and I would be to blame.

"Clarissa, it is now time for you to go downstairs and meet with Jonathan." I nodded and walked away. I was dragging my feet; walking as slowly as possible but I was finding it difficult to not step of the hem of my dress. That would've been awfully embarrassing if I had tripped and took flight down the stairs.

"Come in." A voice beckoned before I had even knocked.

"How did you-"

"I could hear those God awful heels clacking outside." I looked down and my face flushed red.

"Oh, I'd much rather wear trainers but my Mother threw out my converses. She said they weren't feminine enough." He beckoned me to sit next to him on the piano.

"I thought we'd look at Chopin's Prelude No. 4? It's by far his easiest prelude but still very pleasant. I'll play it for you first and then we can get started." His fingers lightly spread over the ivory keys of my grand piano and started to play. The sound that came out was breathtaking. His hands expertly found the right notes without any difficulty at all and the melody was strong and sweet.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, in awe of his skill and technique.

"Yes well I learned from a very small child, it will be much more difficult for you to perfect. It's doable though," he turned to face me and smirked. "Especially with me as a teacher." There was that arrogance again. "Right, so we'll start with the right hand, the notes themselves are really very easy but the timing is a little more difficult. Now the piece is in common time and you play the note on the beat between three and four." My face clearly showed that I really had no clue what he had just said as he continued. "Here, I'll show you." He started to play again but this time slower. "1 & 2 & 3 & 4. You play this right hand note on the and between three and four. Shall we try? I'll play left and you right." He shuffled down the bench so that he was at one end and I could sit the other.

"Will you tell me when?"

"I'll count with you."

**-LINE-**

An hour later and I think I'd finally cracked the timing issue; I still couldn't play it though.

"It'll take time, you'll get it." He smiled but then his face darkened. "Just in time to impress your fiancé." I sighed and looked at my feet.

"Please don't remind me about that, I'm trying to forget. It works sometimes but not often. I'm not ready to be someone's wife; I can barely pull off being someone's daughter. Oh and I am so sick of etiquette and sewing and wearing ridiculous clothes! Why can't I just be me?"

"Let's get out of here."

"What? But I'm grounded, like forever." I'm not allowed to go anywhere and certainly not unchapperoned." He smiled.

"I'll be your chaperone. I'll just say you need some more sheet music and I want to bring you so that you can choose something that is suited to you." I considered this, I wasn't sure that my father would fall for it but what could he do? Say no, that was all.

_**Okay so a little bit short again I'm sorry but I did update only yesterday. OMG did I just break a record? I don't think I've ever updated that quickly. But anyhow, until next time review and sayonara!**_

_**Unscenced X**_

_**P.S I have the beginning of an original story that I'd like at some point to finish. I'm not looking to get it published or anything I just want it to be done. For that I need someone to check over it, preferable someone who is good at grammar and spelling and can just give some helpful hints about where I sound like an idiot. I'm a slow writer so it won't be much commitment (you'd be lucky if you got a chapter a month) but PM me if you're interested or stick it in a review.**_


	14. Ice Cream and Converses

_**So the lovely KS has been metaphorically poking me in the backside to get this update out so here you go.**_

"C'mon! It's been ages since I've been into town and I can't eat what I want at home!" I took hold of Jace's hand and tugged him towards the ice cream parlour.

"I promised your father we wouldn't be more than an hour! He'll literally kill me you know!"

"He won't, anyway we can just be really quick picking out sheet music; it can't be that hard, I don't care what I play." Jace grinned sarcastically.

"C'mon then, I'm warning you though, if you get fat no one will want to marry you."

"Maybe I should get two then." In the end I got two scoops of chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles and a flake and Jace got strawberry. I was about to pay when Jace stopped me.

"A gentleman always pays."

"I don't see any around here." I said looking around him to emphasise my point. That earned me strawberry ice cream to the face. "Hey!" I wiped my face and then wiped my hand on his shirt.

"Umm… Ew… If this doesn't come out, you owe me a new shirt." Jace ate the rest of his ice cream in record time and then spent the next ten minutes trying to eat mine. "Why don't you go to the music shop Clary, I'll meet you there I just have a quick errand to run." I nodded and entered the shop.

I really had no idea what I was looking for, and I couldn't have been more wrong about there being only a little choice. It was full of sheets and books all inscribed with little dots or lines and numbers. Folders bearing foreign names like Bach, Handel and Brahms and instruments too. Oh my God the instruments. Shining grand pianos, violins, brass instruments in all shapes and sizes and others that I didn't have any clue what you did with.

"Can I help you young miss?"

"Morgenstern. And yes, I need to find a piece of piano music. Not something impossibly hard but that sounds impressive, is that, okay?"

"Of course Miss Morgenstern, I'll see what we have." The music shop owner was a small man and getting not only grey but plump in his old age. He had a receding hairline and a thick black moustache. He also had a very kind face. He bustled around the shop talking to himself and picking up random books or sheets before putting them back down with a shake of his head.

Ten minutes later Jace came in.

"Did you get what you needed?" I asked indicating the bag he was now holding.

"Yeah, where are you up to at choosing music?"

"Honestly?" I looked around at the man who was now making his fifth rotation of the room. "I have no idea."

**-LINE-**

Exactly one hour and two minutes after we had left we walked back through my front door.

"Clarissa! You are late!"

"Oh c'mon Jonathan! It's been two minutes!" He walked forwards so he was but an inch from my face.

"I do not care! Do you think Jonathan here wants to spend any more time with you than he has to? You are not good for anything Clarissa, go away I do not want to see you!" I nodded silently and approached the stairs. "So Jonathon, you have a visitor waiting for you, I believe she is Sebastian's sister."

"Aline's here?"

"Clarissa!"

"Sorry I'm going, I'm going!" I hurried up the stairs and turned into the main corridor. I could see the others in the sitting room. Sebastian was lounging on the couch forcing Magnus to take the armchair and Alec the floor.

"Hey you!" Sebastian called. "Err, Clary! Come here!"

"Yes?"

"Come sit with us. So you have boobs instead of a penis, we'll get over it." I smiled and sat on the rug. "You know, it's weird seeing you in a dress."

"Don't worry; it's weird for me too. I hate it, this isn't me."

"So," Sebastian said. "Aline has taken a fancy to Jace. This is going to be interesting. She's an awful person."

"Dude she's your sister." Alec piped in.

"So? That doesn't make her a good person. I know I'm amazing but I guess my parents only had enough awesome genes to make one good kid." I hit him on the shoulder.

"You're an idiot."

"Am not! Anyway, let's get back to what I was talking about! So, I'm wondering when she'll make her first move, and if Jace'll go for it. I mean, she's a bitch but she's not an ugly bitch."

"She's here you know. In the house." I said in a small voice. I felt strange, my heart was thumping madly and my eyes stung.

"She is? Where? When?" Sebastian was on his feet and out the door with Magnus close behind him.

"Now this I gotta see!"

"Hey Clary," Alec asked. "Are you, alright?" I nodded my head not trusting my voice.

"I- err, I got to go now." I hurried out the door before my actions could reflect the turmoil inside my body. I didn't understand. Of course Aline had always gotten on my nerves but not like this. She'd never incited a reaction like this in me. I hurried down the corridor and up the stairs towards my bedroom. When I passed the drawing room I saw Magnus and Sebastian huddled outside with the door slightly ajar. All too familiar voices were emitting out of that gap.

"So Jace, I think that you should take me out. A hot guy like you, and a hot girl like me," she giggled girlishly. "It would be, rousing."

"Oh really?" Jace asked suggestively. "And why's that?"

"Wow," Sebastian whispered. "She's tactless. I left before I could hear anymore but when I entered my room there was a package on my bed. I opened it to reveal a brand new pair of converses. It had a note that read:

"Don't get these ones confiscated. :P"

_**So I thought it had been a while since we saw the dickish brother that is Jonathan Morgenstern. I thought I also ought to have some more of the other characters appearing alongside Clary and Jace. So let me know what you think (Whether it be complements, improvements or ideas for the future), and as always I have absolutely no clue when the next update will be. Love you all!**_

_**Unscenced X**_

_**P.S I have the beginning of an original story that I'd like at some point to finish. I'm not looking to get it published or anything I just want it to be done. For that I need someone to check over it, preferable someone who is good at grammar and spelling and can just give some helpful hints about where I sound like an idiot. I'm a slow writer so it won't be much commitment (you'd be lucky if you got a chapter a month) but PM me if you're interested or stick it in a review.**_


	15. Enter Raphael Santiago

_**So more poking ensued and here we go, this is the result.**_

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I went down to breakfast the next morning. I knew I could' wear my converses but that didn't stop me from thinking about them all the time. Thinking that _he _bought them for me.

Not everything had been good though, lately Aline had taken it upon herself to come over _every _day and it was driving me mental. If it was hard to talk to Jace before without a dozen witnesses, it was damn near impossible now.

It was one of those evenings. We were all sat in the living room, Magnus and Alec taking one sofa, Sebastian hogging the other, Jace in and armchair with Aline sat on the arm and me sat next to the fireplace. Jonathan had retired early which was a relief because talking with him in the room was a nightmare; you had to watch everything you said.

"So Clary," Sebastian started, "lover boy's arriving tomorrow, are you excited?"

"Oh yeah so excited!" I replied sarcastically. "Eugh, I can't imagine anything worse."

"I don't know why you're complaining Clary." Aline said. Jace spoke up this time.

"Would you want to be forced into marrying someone you didn't' even know?"

"Well no, but I wouldn't want to end up alone either, and Clary you're one of those girls who just has to take whatever opportunity you get because well, who knows when another man will come knocking."

-LINE-

I heard a light knock on the door and got up to answer it. Jace stood in the doorway wearing only a pair of pyjama bottoms.

"Can I come in?" He asked. All of his sarcastic, arrogant personality was gone and his face looked as if there was something really bothering him. I gestured for him to come in and closed the door silently behind him. I sat back on the bed and beckoned for him to come and sit next to me.

"Are you okay? You look," I hesitated trying to think of the right word. "Not okay." He chuckled humourlessly and held his face in his hands.

"Not really." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not marry Raphael?" I frowned, shocked by his sudden outburst. "Sorry, I know it wasn't right for me to ask you that." I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You know when we first met, I thought you were beautiful but then when you opened your mouth I thought the exact opposite. I thought you were sexist and spiteful. But then I got to know you and I discovered that you're not a bad person, you just, said things, things because of society you didn't think were wrong, but as soon as you realised they were hurtful you made every effort to stop, and that surprised me. You're so different to the person I thought you were when we met and that surprised me. It wasn't long until I craved being in your company, you made me laugh and feel good about myself. You were such a good friend and person to all of us." Jace wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"The surprises didn't stop there either. When I came back here and you found out I was a girl and I'd been lying to you all this time, I was sure you'd be so angry you'd reveal it to everyone. But then, you didn't. You weren't even really angry. And at some point along the road, I don't know where exactly, I stopped craving your company. I needed it. I stopped thinking of you as such a good friend, I-" I choked up and my eyes began to sting. "I don't know what to do." He finally looked up and took my face in his hands. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me desperately. It was like he was a drowning man and my lips were his oxygen. My hands wrapped themselves in his hair as I reciprocated the kiss. Slowly, and with a lot of resistance on my part he pulled away.

"I can't tell you what to do Clary, but you shouldn't let your father control you either."

"You don't understand what he's like Jace." He frowned at me and pulled back.

"I understand that he scares you and you don't want to displease him again, but he isn't going to do anything that serious." I shook my head erratically.

"You don't know him Jace, not even a little bit!"

"Stop being a coward and using your father as an excuse not to make your own decisions!" He shouted and I lunged at him to cover his mouth with my hand. He pushed my hand away and continued, albeit in a quieter voice. "You scared daddy will catch you with a boy in your room? What will he do to punish you? Take away your favourite pair of shoes? Or maybe your hair curlers? That's not the end of the world you know!" I shrank back as if he had burned me. How dare he. How dare he talk to me as if I was just some stupid little girl.

"You have no idea what it's like to live in my world, now get out!"

"Wouldn't want to stay anyway, girls can rarely offer any good conversation." After he had shut the door I sat there shell shocked thinking about what had just happened.

**-LINE-**

I hadn't slept much that night. Tears had only stopped forming in the early hours of this morning and even without them I couldn't help but think about Jace. Izzy helped my get ready in the morning and knew me well enough to not talk whilst doing so. She could tell something was wrong but knew when I was ready I'd tell her.

Breakfast was an awkward experience. Jace and I sat silently avoiding each other's gaze whilst the others chatted happily. This was interrupted however by a ring on the doorbell. My father stood and beckoned me to accompany him.

Father opened the door and a man of about thirty years walking in. He was wearing a tailored suit and his brown hair had small flecks of grey in it.

"Clarissa, this is Raphael, your fiancée."

"Hola cariño."

**I realise I never said how old Clary would be in this story but I'd say 17ish maybe? So the Raphael thing is supposed to be kind of creepy. The next chapter should be up sometime next week and you'll get to meet Raphael properly. Yes Jace was a dick in this but bear in mind his circumstances. He has to watch his girl marry some old fart; I think I'd be pretty pissed too.**

**This time, if you review, as well as letting me know what you think of this chapter, have a guess at what is going to happen in the story. If anyone gets any part of the guess write I'll give them a little snippet of future parts of the story- no major spoilers though.**

**So I hope that was everything you hoped it would be if not, say what you'd want different. Also I encourage all reviews but bear in mind I can't really reply to guest ones.**

**Until next time,**

**Unscenced X**


	16. Money's Everything

**And there's more! Translations are at the bottom.**

"So Raphael, tell us about yourself." My father requested.

"Ah, Sí. So my English is not brilliante but I hope to learn and also want una mujer that learn Spanish as well. I is err, treinta y tres and I want to marry and have children immediately." He smiled at me and I had to repress a shiver.

"You are in luck then my friend for Clarissa here speaks fluent Spanish. Clarissa why don't you take our guest on a tour of the garden." My father suggested and my mother who had appeared only moments ago pushed me towards him.

"Yes father." Raphael offered up his arm and I took it reluctantly as we walked back through the door in which he had entered only moments ago. I looked again towards the wall that surrounded our garden and wished that I could get away from here. We walked mostly in silence apart from the odd comment about the weather until we reached the far side under the trees. At that point he turned to me.

"You are so pretty Clarissa. I wish for you to be my bride." He ran the back of his hand down the side of my face and moved unbearably close.

"Raphael please." I was going to ask him to move away, to maintain proper boundaries but he interrupted me but swooping in for a kiss. As soon as his lips touched mine I pushed him hard in the chest. He stumbled back in surprise but almost instantly the smirk returned to his features.

"It's okay Clarissa. We are soon to be married. There is no need to be so tenso. Let us enjoy our selves." He moved in closer again and continued to kiss me. I pushed against him but it did nothing. I struggled and squirmed but it did little to faze him.

"I believe she's trying to get you to stop." Finally Raphael stopped the assault on my lips and drew back. He turned to face Jace.

"Excuse me? Who exactly are you little boy?"

"Little boy? I am a lot closer to Clary's age than you are and you think I am a little boy? Now that's just sick." I gestured at Jace from behind Raphael's back for him to stop taunting Raphael but it was no use. "So as well as being almost a paedophile, you also like to assault women, is that correct?"

"Why you? Eugh!" He grunted as he threw himself at Jace.

Jace, easily being the better fighter deflected and dodged his attacks easily.

"C'mon! This isn't even a challenge!" I could see Raphael tiring, his attacks became more sluggish and poorly aimed but Jace showed no change. Finally Jace stopped dancing around Raphael's attacks and delivered a blow to his chin that sent him sprawling across the ground. He then turned to me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded frantically in response, still keeping a wary distance of Raphael on the floor.

"What on earth is going on here?" My mother suddenly appeared between the trees giving me a fright. She looked between me and Jace and then finally to Raphael who was just getting up off the ground. "You boy," she said pointing a Jace. "Come with me."

**-LINE-**

I crept down the stairs after my shower. I had to wash the feel of that man off my skin to find that the drawing room door was still firmly shut, which meant that mother was still talking to Jace.

I pressed my ear to the door and heard Jace's voice. It was louder than normal and he was clearly worked up.

"How can you let your seventeen year old daughter marry that old pervert! It's disgusting." I heard my mother spluttering and clearly she was intimidated.

"It is not my place to say anything, if I were you I would drop the subject before I have to resort to informing my husband." I heard Jace growl and he continued against my mother's recommendation.

"Why does Valentine want her to marry him so desperately? If it were just a case of getting rid of her there are other ways!"

"There's a price on that child's head, a price Raphael is very willing to pay so unless someone can out bid him before the wedding, she belongs to him now."

"How much?"

"I don't know, they're discussing it now. Why do you care anyway?"

"I- She's my- Friend, she's my friend. I don't want anything bad to happen to her." I pulled back from the door but put out my hand for support. I should have known. My father was selling me off to the highest bidder. I walked towards my father's study to see the door was ajar. There was a thin ray of light spilling from the gap and behind it there were voices. I peered through the gap and saw my father sat in his chair behind his desk but he was not alone. Raphael was sat in the chair opposite my fathers, the chair that I had so often sat in when I miss behaved. They were talking in rapid Spanish.

"Hay simplemente la cuestión de pago. Clarissa es un hermoso ejemplar de mujer y espero una gran cantidad de dinero para la mano. ¿Qué me ofrece?" I heard my father say in a strong accent.

"Ofreceré tan alto como el precio que usted desearía para tal premio. Deseo que su hija inmediatamente." I gasped and pulled back into the shadows so they couldn't see me.

"Doscientos mil."

**Translations: **

_Brilliante – _Brilliant

_Una mujer – _A woman/ wife

_Treinta y tres – _Thirty three

_Tenso - _Uptight

_Hay simplemente la cuestión de pago. _– There is simply the question of payment.

_Clarissa es un hermoso ejemplar de mujer y espero una gran cantidad de dinero para la mano. – _Clarissa is a fine specimen of woman and I hope for a large amount of Money for her hand.

_¿Qué me ofrece?_ – What do you offer me?

_Ofreceré tan alto como el precio que usted desearía para tal premio._ – I will offer you as high a Price as you wish for such a prize.

_Deseo que su hija inmediatamente._ – I want your daughter immediately.

_Doscientos mil._ – Two hundred thousand.

**Like, oh. My. God! What an asshole! So now you know why Valentine wants his daughter to marry an old fart but we are yet to discover why Clary is going along with it. All in good time! So I got loads of lovely reviews which propelled me to update in less than 24 hours! Dun dun dun! So I hope you enjoyed it, (Let me know either way) and I will definitely update at some point next week. Also I wrote the Spanish myself (A level Spanish does have some uses) but I am not fluent so if any of you are and there are mistakes please let me know! Other than that, thank you for reading and see you next time!**

**Unscenced X**

**P.S Spell checking this was a bitch…**


	17. Something Illegal

**There's more!**

So my life officially sucked. My family didn't care about me. I was being sold to marry a man twice my age and I liked someone. Like I _like _liked them. I've never liked anyone in my life but I couldn't deny what I was feeling now though. I guess it's good that when I marry Raphael I would be moving to Spain with him, at least then I could forget about Jace. It would be a fresh start. Maybe it could be a good thing for me? No. Who was I trying to kid? Just the sight of Raphael made my skin crawl, let alone the sound of him, the feel of him.

The weeks that followed were awkward to say the least. I was avoiding Raphael and my father, my mother was avoiding me (I had a feeling she was finding it hard to look me in the eye with this engagement), and Jace, he was avoiding everyone. On the few occasions when I did see him his face had adopted a sour, grumpy expression that not even Sebastian could move. He stopped coming to meals with everyone else and mainly confided to his rooms. My mother told everyone he was ill and had the maid send regular meals to his room but most of them returned with little difference.

I was worried about him. I knew why he was doing this, there was no way that he could out bid Raphael, it was just too much money. What did shock me about the situation though was how much it was affecting him. Surely he didn't care that much? I didn't really talk to him until the week beginning the twenty eighth of October. There was an announcement at dinner that was enough to make it unavoidable.

"So Clarissa, I have discussed the details with Raphael and I think he has something to ask you now." I looked up in shock and fear to see that Raphael was smiling tauntingly at me. I think he was attempting a seductive look. He stood and walked, no _strutted_ over to me. Then he got on one knee n front of me and I swear my heart literally stopped for a split second before it started hammering, desperately trying to escape my chest. I wished it would, if it did then maybe I wouldn't have to go through this.

"Clarissa Morgenstern. Since I see you first, I know you were destined to be mi mujer. Te quiero and I think nuestra vida together is being fantastic! Por favor cariño. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" His face was expectant but it faltered when I didn't immediately reply. I looked at my father; he was smiling menacingly and nodding his head. My mother looked nervous but attempted to look reassuring when I glanced at her. Jonathan's face bore the usual look of contempt but everyone else looked shocked and apprehensive. I sighed and cast my eyes back to Raphael and the look that now graced his face showed that he really had no doubts about my answer. He knew I had to say yes. I wished I could say no just to spite him, but I couldn't.

"Yes."

Raphael then slipped something large on to my finger and smiled largely. Even my friends tried to look as if they were happy for me. It wasn't all bad. I'd be looked after all my life, my father would get his money and get rid of me all at once, I'd gain a small amount of freedom, and I'd never see Jace ever again.

"This is fabulous news Clarissa, Jonathan, you just need to find yourself a wife now, don't you think that Isabelle is looking exceptionally beautiful tonight Jonathan?" My mother smiled with absolutely no subtlety whatsoever. It was common knowledge that she had a soft spot.

"Why thank you Mrs Morgenstern." Isabelle replied politely, purposefully ignoring the other connotation that laced my mother's words.

"Yes, yes she looks very pretty but we must get immediately back to the situation at hand. We have discussed the details and we have agreed that your wedding will be held on the thirty first of October." 

"But, that's only three days away!"

"Yes Clarissa it is. Raphael is very eager for you to be his wife. Jocelyn, can you get everything sorted for then?" My mother nodded her head rapidly. "Excellent."

**-LINE-**

After a lot of celebration, my father finally let me retire. I felt physically sick. My father was selling me, _selling _me to some grabby, middle aged man and I was just supposed to be completely okay with it? He was _selling_ me! Yes so our relationship had never been that great but I was his daughter, his flesh and blood and he was selling me to some stranger twice my age and I had absolutely no say in it.

I was just going to go to my room and wallow in my own self pity but as I passed the room Jace was staying in I faltered. The maid came up next to me carrying a tray of food.

"Wait," I said to her. "Let me take that in." She nodded and passed me the tray. She then knocked on the door and opened it for me. I stepped inside.

"I'm not hungry Jess." I knocked the door closed with my foot which made Jace look up in surprise.

"Are you sure?" I placed the tray down in the table at the foot of his bed and walked up to him.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" I sat next to him on his bed.

"I'm getting married, on Halloween. It figures that, I can't imagine a scarier prospect."

"People are supposed to be scared before their wedding," he said but with no humour in his voice at all. He put his arm around me and pulled me in closer. "Why does it have to be so soon?" I sighed in defeat and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I think Raphael chose the date." I wrapped my arms around his waist and held myself ever closer to him. "I don't want to do this Jace." My voice was watery and wavered which caused Jace to hold me even closer. We stayed like that for a while and I tried to think of anything other than my impending marriage. I concentrated on the shape of Jace's back underneath my hand, the hardness of his chest, the smell of him.

"There has to be something we can do!" I shook my head and held him even closer. "Of course there is! That's it! You can't defy your father because you're only seventeen but all we have to do is make it so that he can't force you into it! We just have to make it illegal."

**Translations:**

_Mi mujer_ – My woman/ wife

_Te quiero _– I love/ want you (Less meaningful that 'Te amo')

_Nuestra vida _– Our life

_Por favor cariño _– Please darling

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_- Will you marry me?

**Dun dun dun! ****Virtual hugs to whoever guesses how they're going to do it! So sorry it's been a while but I've been having a tough time at school lately, I won't go into it but I'll try to not take as long for the next one. This one isn't as heavy with dialogue, I think I use too much of it I don't know if anyone noticed. Also I'm a little embarrassed by the state of the first few chapters so at some point I might go back and improve them. I won't change anything plot wise though so you won't have to read it. So as always, let me know what you think and see you next time.**

**Unscenced X**


	18. SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE!

So yeah, I hate it when people do this too.

Sorry.

So I've been awol again.

Life and stuff you know.

But I do have a plan. I'm in the midst of my A level exams at the moment so I won't be updating until at the earliest 19th June (which is the date of my last exam).

I do need your help too though, for those of you who are still around. I want to go back and improve the chapters I've already done (I feel looking back they need some work), as well as fill in the chapters from when Clary was away with the boys. I was hoping you guys could give me some ideas about scenes with any/ all of those characters. I may change the plot but only ever so slightly.

You don't have to read the updates but I'd hope you might want to.

Also, if you _really _don't want me to go back and make improvements, and would rather I just got on with it also let me know and I'll consider that too.

Thanks for the help and next time I promise it'll be an update.

I'll delete this when I have a chapter ready.


End file.
